


what's my line again?

by blushao (horizsan)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Actor!AU, M/M, No Sexual Content, So here we are, and it was supposed to be read as more platonic than romantic, but i went overboard as per usual, imagine the show friends the show they act in is a sitcom similar to that, it isn't even said but the fact that the joke exists is mentioned, josh!centric, one (1) implication of a sexual joke, other than that, other warnings in the beginning notes, set in new york city because i miss nyc, this was originally supposed to be just a short drabble, way too much smiling and laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horizsan/pseuds/blushao
Summary: Forgetting his lines isn't something that happens to Jisoo very often. Just when he's stared directly in the face by how ethereal Jeonghan is.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, also verkwan very slightly hinted at if you squint very hard
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	what's my line again?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wayshenies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayshenies/gifts).



> sel, i hope you like this, i hope it's up to par with your needs. love you <3
> 
> -
> 
> hello!
> 
> this idea just popped into my head like a month and a half ago when i was watching friends bloopers with my brother, and originally, i intended it to just be a short little drabble of bffs!jihan messing up the scene a million times because they couldn't get through their lines without laughing. however, as usual, i went further with it than i originally intended it to, and now we have this.
> 
> warnings: there are swear words, quite a few of them. also, the fact that a sexual joke exists is mentioned, but it's never actually said in dialogue or written out in the story. that's it, i think. if there's anything else that needs to be added to the warnings, let me know in the comments and i'll edit these notes and add them.
> 
> without further ado, happy reading! i hope you enjoy!

When Jisoo was a child, he had never thought of becoming an actor. He’d always wanted to be the acoustic guitarist in a band, traveling the world on tours with people who were both his co-workers and his closest friends. Sometimes he still likes to lay awake at night, staring at the ceiling and imagining what that would be like. But he’s happy where he is, he supposes. He’s not traveling the world, no, he’s living in a small apartment in New York City that may as well be a box, it’s so cramped; and he knows he’s paying three grand a month for the view, and the view alone. Nothing else about it is worth that much money. Five days a week, he travels a few blocks away to the set he’s currently filming at for work, and he gets to spend time with people who at first were only his co-workers, but have grown to become his best friends, just as he’d dreamed as a child.

It had taken him a while to learn how to get along with Seungkwan and Soonyoung, both of whom were just too loud and bubbly for his taste at first, but he learned. He’d hit it off with Vernon and Seungcheol instantly, the three of them fitting right in with one another like their friendship was a pre-destined mold sculpted by fate. His relationship with Jeonghan had been a little more complicated. They’d had a good start, getting along well enough right off the bat, but they had plateaued quickly, not getting any closer than standing on the line between acquaintances and friends for a long time. It had taken them a few years, but when the directors of the show advised them to start spending more time together so that the act they had to put on of being best friends attached at the hip seemed more raw and realistic, they grew much closer in quite a short period of time.

And now, two years later, Jeonghan is Jisoo’s best friend, and he wouldn’t change it for the world. They spend more time with one another than anyone else, which the other members of the cast love to jokingly complain about, but Jisoo knows Vernon would rather spend time with Seungkwan than him, and he’s pretty sure Seungcheol and Soonyoung have friends outside of the cast members (although that’s debatable). More complications in his relationship with Jeonghan have risen to the surface lately, the nature of his feelings towards Jeonghan twisting and transforming itself into something different and slightly scary, but Jisoo would rather not think about that so early in the day.

It’s six in the morning, and Jisoo is sitting on his bed, staring out the window of his apartment at the expanse of grey and brown buildings, their tips scraping the sky, some lost in the unusually low clouds, the view blurred by the condensation and water droplets on the glass. It’s raining, which seems to be a common occurrence these days. Jisoo glances at his little yellow umbrella in the corner of the room, making sure it’s still where it’s supposed to be and he hadn’t forgotten it at work the day before.

He makes his way around the apartment in his process of getting ready to go to work: getting dressed in simple clothes, ones that are easy to remove, brushing his teeth to pearly perfection after eating a single blueberry muffin and half a banana as a morning meal. He makes sure to take his umbrella with him as he walks out the door, as he knows he’ll surely need it. He shoves his key in the lock behind him, twisting it to make sure no one can get in while he’s gone, a reflex at this point, second nature.

He looks over today’s script a few times on the subway, not wanting to show up completely unprepared. He’s not protected under some sort of tenure or something, he can still be fired if he’s not doing his job up to par. And considering fans of the sitcom absolutely fucking hate his character for some reason (probably because he isn’t funny, just annoying), he thinks they wouldn’t be too sad if the writers killed him off and left Jisoo wandering through audition after audition again. He still has to do his job and do it well if he wants to be gifted with the privilege of sticking around.

Almost as soon as he arrives on set, he discovers that reading over that script trying to memorize his lines was absolutely useless. As soon as he sees Jeonghan, he forgets every word he’s ever read in his whole life, let alone this morning; he’s pretty sure he doesn’t even know how to speak English anymore, and Jisoo doesn’t like to take the Lord’s name in vain, but _oh my God_. He looks good, unnecessarily good, _who allowed him to look like a god on Earth this is illegal_ good. Seriously, Jisoo doesn’t know anyone else who can pull off a turtleneck without wearing anything else over it.

Jeonghan nods to him, and says, “You ready? We’re gonna film the juice scene today!”

_Oh, fuck_. Jisoo knows the exact scene Jeonghan is referring to. They’ve tried to film it before, and could never get through it properly, so they ended up just moving on to something else, the directors always saying they could come back to it later. Scenes like this are always difficult to film, the scenes that are meant to be obviously (and usually stupidly) funny. Funny scenes means funny lines (sort of), and when the two actors filming the scene are two people who are so close that they can’t even look at each other without laughing, that creates an extra problem.

“Oh, the juice scene, right, right.” Jisoo’s lips stretch in an uncomfortable, awkward smile, and he knows Jeonghan can tell he would rather do anything today besides film that scene. He supposes hard days are a part of every job, but _today_? Today, Jisoo would rather shove his head into the sand on a Staten Island beach and inhale through his nose as hard as possible than film this scene.

Jeonghan smiles, and says, “We’re gonna get through it this time, okay? We’re gonna try our hardest to not laugh, and it’ll be okay. We’ll be fine. It’s all good.”

Jisoo nods along with him, and mutters under his breath, “Yeah, yeah, sure, it’ll be just fine.”

Once everything has been prepared and they’re ready to start filming, Jisoo already knows this is going to be one hell of a rollercoaster. His first line is something dumb, some silly sexual joke that has something to do with squirting that he can never remember the exact wording of. They’ve never gotten to his line though, because thankfully Jeonghan says something before Jisoo’s character makes that joke, and Jeonghan has yet to get through his own line without bursting into loud boisterous laughter.

Jeonghan takes a deep breath, and as soon as the clapboard snaps shut, he starts laughing, through his nose, his mouth tightly shut as though that will make it so that he isn’t laughing anymore. Jisoo takes one look at him and starts laughing himself, almost hitting his head on the table they’re sitting at because of the way his upper body lurches forward when he can’t hold it back any longer. Jeonghan sharply whispers, “ _Fuck_ ,” under his breath, and laughs again. “Goddamn it, I can never get through that stupid line.” He throws his head back and lets out another round of laughter, and exclaims, “And now I don’t even remember what the hell it was!”

His line isn’t even that funny, and neither is Jisoo’s follow-up to said line, at least in Jisoo’s opinion. In fact, the scene as a whole isn’t even that funny, but sometimes people laugh at stupid shit and they can’t help it, and Jisoo thinks that just about sums up the entire cast, especially him and Jeonghan. They start again, and this time, Jeonghan gets through his line, but as soon as Jisoo tries to look at Jeonghan with what is supposed to be a “mischievous and suggestive” smile on his face (according to the script), they both break down in a fit of giggles again.

The director rolls his eyes, and they take it from the top again. Jeonghan successfully gets through his line, but Jisoo looks at Jeonghan with that dumb smile again, and realizes he doesn’t even remember what the fuck he’s supposed to be saying. He turns toward the camera, and asks, “What’s my line again?” Of course, Jeonghan finds this hilarious, and immediately breaks down in another fit of side-splitting laughter, tears beginning to form in the corners of his eyes.

After seven more tries, they finally get usable footage, and all of a sudden, it’s noon. Noon equals lunch break time. Lunch break time equals...eating, which is a good thing, considering Jisoo’s breakfast was not an adequate meal, wasn’t very filling, and he is absolutely _starving_. Lunch break time also equals facing the one fear he really has nowadays, because he’d promised Vernon he would stop being “a coward”, and just ask Jeonghan out like the big boy that he is (or should be by now) before the end of the week. And he would procrastinate, just the way he used to all throughout high school and college, downing four Red Bulls in fifteen minutes in order to have the energy to write a ten-page paper in a night; but he’s changed since then. He’d rather just get it over with now than drag it out until the end of the week, getting more and more stressed about it as the days pass by. That is an option that is even less desirable than stopping his “cowardice” and asking Jeonghan out.

So rather than torturing himself by waiting even longer than he already has, Jisoo gently brushes the back of his hand against Jeonghan’s shoulder as he picks up his bag. He clears his throat before he asks, “So, do you want to maybe go out for lunch with me?”

Jeonghan turns his head from where he’s attempting to stuff his script unceremoniously into his bag, and gives Jisoo a confused smile followed by a breathy, equally confused chuckle. “Yes? We’ve had lunch together every filming day for the past, like, three years, Jisoo. You don’t have to ask, it’s a given.”

Jisoo holds his breath until he can’t anymore, biting his lip so fiercely he thinks it might split if he applies any more force. It’s now or tomorrow, and Jisoo would rather get it over with now than push it off to tomorrow the way he’s been doing for the past month or however long it’s been, he’s not quite sure. He coughs into his elbow to disguise the heavy exhale that comes after you’ve been holding your breath for almost a full sixty seconds, and says, “No, I mean like a date.”

“Is that not what it’s been for the past three years?”

  
Jisoo has nothing to say to that beyond strangled choking noises, but if Jeonghan has been considering every lunch outing they’ve had in the past few years to be a date, Jisoo is _not_ complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it this far, thank you so much for reading! i really hope you enjoyed reading this, and if you did, feel free to let me know your exact thoughts with a comment! they make my day <333


End file.
